tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Scream: Halloween
"The Scream Halloween Special" is a two-hour television movie that is part of the Scream television series. It aired in between episodes from season two and season three of the show. The special was directed by Oz Scott with a script written by Brian Sieve and Eoghan O'Donnell. It first aired on MTV on October 18th, [2016. In this episode, Kieran Wilcox pays the ultimate price for his previous transgressions. The Lakewood Four take a much-needed break from Lakewood and spend Halloween at Shallow Grove Island. They become involved in the intricacies of a decades old serial murder involving a woman named Anna Hobbs. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Scream: The Series was developed for television by Jill Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie. It was created by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. * This episode is rated TV-14. * "Scream Halloween Special" and "Scream: Halloween Special" both redirect to this page. * This episode has been made available on MTV.com. * This episode had a special two-hour running time. It is not attached to any particular season of the show, but continues from subplots left over from season two. * The events of this episode take place eight months after "When a Stranger Calls", placing the events of season two in March, 2016. * Actors Alexander Calvert and Alex Esola are added to the main cast line-up for this episode. * This is the first episode of the series that primarily takes place outside of Lakewood. * This is the first appearance of Gina McLane, who is Audrey Jensen's new girlfriend on the show. Like Audrey, Gina works at the Zenith Theater. * This is the twenty-first and final appearance of Kieran Wilcox, who is murdered in this episode. * This is the fifth actual appearance of Kevin Duval on the series. He appeared last in "Happy Birthday to Me". * Kieran Wilcox is the fourth main character from Scream: The Series to be killed off. Prior to him, murder victims from the main cast included Will Belmont, Clark Hudson, and Zoe Vaughn. Allusions * As the title of the episode implies, the events of this special take place on Halloween. * Noah Foster makes reference to the 1980 film Friday the 13th in this episode. * The street address of the bungalow that the kids rent on the island is 45 Lampkin Lane. This is the same address as Michael Myers from the 1978 film Halloween. * Sheriff Carpenter was likely named after director John Carpenter, who directed the 1978 film Halloween, from which this episode takes its title. * The first two murder victims at Shallow Grove Island are named Sid and Billie. Though the genders are reversed, this may be a wink to the characters of Sidney Prescott and Billy Loomis from the Scream film series. Suspects * It is implied that Kevin Duval may be the new Ghostface. Though this is unlikely, the episode presents the idea that he was the one behind Kieran Wilcox's murder. Body Count # Guard - Neck twisted around by Ghostface. # Kieran Wilcox - Throat slit and then stabbed in the back by Ghostface. # Sid - Slashed with garden shears by the Anna Hobbs killer. # Billie - Stabbed with garden shears by the Anna Hobbs killer. # Jeremy Blair - Stabbed with garden shears by the Anna Hobbs killer. # Sheriff Carpenter - Beheaded by the Anna Hobbs killer. # Alex Whitten - Stabbed by Emma Duval in this episode. See also External Links * * * * References Category:2016/Episodes